


The Dying Of The Light - The Dead Opening Chapter

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm going to re-write this chapter one day, Murder-Romance Novel, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A woman, her husband and the maid who loves her...Who said life would be easy?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	The Dying Of The Light - The Dead Opening Chapter

When they later asked, Elizabeth Myers-Briggs would tell them she had no idea how deeply wounding Lord Edward Cole’s actions had been to Adelaide, Lady of the Manor, his wife. She would claim not to know what had happened. 

She would be lying. She had always known Edward, since they were both children, since the days when her mother served his parents. She had known too, when Edward brought home his wife, just what the poor woman would be put through. It had not stopped her loving him, not back then, not now… enough so she was willing to risk lying even when he might not know she still knew him. 

She had known, far far more than she had let on. Later still, the Detective assigned to the case, one Detective Ian Williams, would wonder how deep the pain went, and just how much the family was willing to bury. 

Back then, just before things had become riskier for people, trickier, harder to control, old families still very much ruled over people. Many people. Families, Servants, People in service. What nobody could recall was just how long ago the Cole family had begun to fall. 

If you asked the Lady Rosalinde she would place blame firmly on her brother’s shoulders. Claim that he had been a drinker, a smoker, an all around cad and not worth anyone’s time. She would point the finger squarely at him, him and the way his lady wife shivered, the way even now, even with Edward dead it seemed that Lady Adelaide could hardly bear to speak, to answer questions about the man her husband had been. The way people talked, even the Maid or Housekeeper left no doubt of just how twisted the man had been. 

Nobody yet knew just how right Rosalinde’s suspicions of her brother were. How foul the man had truly been and how fundamental in the collapse of their near royal status he had been.


End file.
